Last Request, Chapter 1-3
by Fairy Empress
Summary: Serena is dying and has a last request
1. Last Request, Chapter 1

Last Request Chapter 1 Written by: Universe Empress universe_empress@yahoo.com http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/3050/index.html ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was something that no one had thought could have happened. Especially to the woman they all loved so much. Seeing her in the hospital with all those tubes and a respirator to keep her breathing was taking its toll on them all. But no one as much as the two people closest to her. Her daughter and the man she had loved since childhood. Serena Tsukino was in the hospital bed of Tokyo Memorial Hospital thinking. She knew her condition wouldn't let her live long, that was something she had no delusions about. The crash had taken her husband from her and it would, in time, take her. The main thing that was on her mind was her sixteen year old daughter. She had a special bond between her and her only child since her birth and not only because she was a girl. It was like her daughter was the reincarnation of everything right in Serena's life and everything that was supposed to be right. It grieved her deeply that she wouldn't live to see her daughter grow into womanhood and have children of her own. That she would never see her in her prom dress or get married. Serena's thoughts were interrupted by the passing of a medical cart outside the private room's door. Laying in the tiny bed with no room to move was getting on her nerves. She loved to move around in bed, freedom to lay as she pleased and this bed wasn't allowing her that comfort. If she even turned a little she would bump into the hard, cold metal handles that were on either side of the bed. With the time she had left she wished to go home. But would those idiot doctors listen to her? Oh, no. You must stay at the hospital, Mrs. Kou. You are seriously hurt and any movement from the hospital would prove fatal. She had recalled those exact words from the doctor in charge of her. You would think that since she was in charge of herself she would know what was best for herself. She would just have to wait until someone reasonable would enter the room. Like Amy, Serena thought. Amy would get that moron doctor to listen. If only he would show up, all this waiting would! be over and she could rest easy knowing that her only child had a healthy home. 

Waiting outside the hospital, pacing up and down the main entrance like a big cat, Amy Anderson Kou looked at the gold feminine watch on her left hand again. The seventh time in two minutes. Wondering again where he was, she continued her pacing. She knew it was useless to be pacing but somehow it kept her from breaking down. She was losing her best friend and there wasn't a damn thing she could do, even if she was a doctor. She still remembered when she had gotten the call. 

~~~Flashback~~~ 

RING!!!! RING!!! Turning over in bed, using his left hand to turn on the bedside table lamp, Taiki Kou picked up the cordless phone from it's holder and mumbled into it. "Hell...Hello?" he said, yawning. "Is this Dr. Kou?" the voice at the other end of the line said. "No, this is her husband. If it's an emergency call another doctor, she's on vacation." he said, glancing at the other side of him where his wife was peacefully sleeping. "No, no. This is about Dr. Kou's friend, Mrs. Seiya Kou." Fully awake now because of the name of his brother's wife. Taiki reached over and gently shook Amy. "Serena?" he asked and covered the talk-into piece of the phone, "Amy, get up. Someone is on the phone about Serena." Amy sat up, still half asleep and glanced at the clock on the television across from the bed. "It's two in the morning and Serena is in Los Angeles." Amy said, using her right hand to cover her yawn. "Mr. Kou? Are you there?" the voice said. "Yes." "Mrs. Seiya Kou, Serena, is at Tokyo Memorial Hospital with serious internal injuries. She was in a plane crash about an hour ago with Mr. Seiya Kou, her husband." Shocked, Taiki looked at Amy, who glanced at him with concern at his expression. "And Seiya?" he whispered, fearing he already knew. "I'm afraid that Mr. Seiya Kou died in the crash. I am very sorry. But his wife is out of surgery and asking for your wife." Swallowing hard, Taiki looked at Amy. "We'll be there in a half an hour." "Thank you." Taiki hung up the phone and Amy feared the worst. "Seiya and Serena were in a plane crash an hour ago." "OH, MY GOD. Are they alright?" "Serena just got out of surgery and Seiya......" Taiki looked away and got up. "Seiya?" Amy asked, pushing the covers from her legs and standing. "He's .....dead." "Taiki..." Amy went to her husband and hugged him as her own tears ran down her face. He held her, still letting the news sink in that his brother was dead. That he'd never hear his voice again or argue with him about Yaten. "We better get dressed and get down there." Taiki said, clearing his voice. "Right," Amy pulled on a pair of jeans and exchanged her shirt pajama for a blue t-shirt and slipped on sandals. Taiki came out of the bathroom with a sad look on his handsome face and Amy felt pained. "Do you think we should get Amanda up?" Taiki asked as he put his wallet in the back pocket of his pants. "I totally forgot about Amanda. What am I going to tell her? And what about Skylar? She's at camp with Melanie in Washington. She probably doesn't even know that her parents....that her dad is...." Amy said panicking. "Amy, Amy," Taiki said and Amy closed her eyes, "We'll call over to Yaten's in the car. I'm sure that Yaten will call Mina in Washington and get to Skylar." "Alright." Amy looked at him and brushed a tear away. "Now go write Amanda a note and leave it next to her bed, no sense in waking her up when she just got back yesterday and needs her sleep." "I just feel guilty about this, she has a right to know now." "And we need to get to the hospital." Amy wrote a quick note and opened the door to Amanda's room. Her only child was sound asleep, her back to her mother. Amy set the note on Amanda's dresser and kissed Amanda's forehead. Taiki and Amy got in Amy's Explorer and drove to the hospital, with Taiki driving and Amy called Yaten's. 

When they got to the hospital, Amy ran to the recovery units and looked at the nurse behind the counter. "Where is Serena Kou?" Amy asked. "Are you family or friend?" "Both. Now where is she?" Amy demanded, getting impatient. "She's in 345. But you can't go in there..." the nurse found herself talking to the back of Amy's retreating head. Amy found the room and almost collapsed. Laying in the small hospital bed was Serena. But didn't look a thing like the Serena that Amy knew. The woman in the bed was pale and lifeless. In her arm was an IV and a respirator was hooked up to her nose. Her legs were hidden under the blanket and her head was covered in a white bandage. The right side of her face was black and blue and Amy could see the marks of the surgery around Serena's neck and head. "Serena? Serena, it's Amy." Amy said coming to the bed feeling like her world had been turned cruelly around. "Amy?" Serena said, her voice barely a whisper. "Oh, Serena." "Where....where is Seiya?" Realizing that no one had told Serena about Seiya's death, Amy closed her eyes that were filling with tears. She held her friend's hand. "Seiya died in the accident, Serena." "He's dead?" "I'm so terribly sorry, Serena." Serena seemed to understand and her own blue eyes overflowed with tears. "Has anyone..." Serena winced as pain shot through her body as she tried to move, "called Sky?" "I called Yaten and he said he would call Mina and the girls." "G....Good." "Rest, Serena." Amy noticed that she was already falling asleep. Amy went outside to the main hall to find Taiki with a doctor. "So? There is nothing we can do?" Taiki said in anguish. "I am sorry, Mr. Kou but she is too badly hurt for anything more. If we open her up she'll die. If she's moved she will die. The accident did too much damage to her head and internal organs for us to help. We fixed what we could but her organs are in too much distress and it is only a matter of time before she dies." Amy heard that and stopped. No. No, it wasn't possible. That her best friend since junior high was dying and there wasn't a thing that they could do. She didn't believe it. Serena had too much to live for to die. "I don't believe you." Amy said quietly. Both men looked at her. "Amy, honey.." Taiki began. "No, I DO NOT believe you. How can there be nothing you can do? Don't you realize what she means to us? What she means to her family? What are you going to tell her daughter? First she loses her father and now her mother? What are you going to tell her? What? That your sorry but she has to live the rest of her life without either parent because you could do NOTHING?" Amy was shouting and Taiki knew she was at the end of her rope. "Amy...." "Don't, Taiki. Just don't, okay?" Amy said and turned on her heel back to Serena's room. When Yaten arrived with Lita, Ken, Raye, and Chad they all looked at Taiki. Finally Lita and Raye went into the room where Serena was, with Amy sitting next to the bed. "Ames." Lita said and looked at Serena with misery on her face. "I'm so glad you guys are here." Amy said and Raye was taken back at the saddest look she had ever seen on that was on Amy's face. The Amy Raye knew was so together and calm that this Amy was almost foreign to her. Lita hugged her and Raye looked at Serena. She had always loved Serena. Even though they argued and fought like cats and dogs. Serena was like a sister. "How is she?" Raye asked, not bothering to look at the two of them. "She doesn't have much time. The only thing that's kept her alive is the fact that Mina's on her way here with Melanie and Skylar." Amy said. "She was always so stubborn." Raye said with a sad smile. "I heard that, pyro." Serena's voice said quietly. "Finally awake, eh, meatball head?" Raye said with a genuine smile. "I'm....glad that you are here." Serena said and Lita smiled at her. "Like we wouldn't be? We are always here for you, Serena." Lita said. "Always." Raye added. "Good, I want you to do me a favor." "Anything." they all said. "Get Darien." Serena said and they looked at her with shock clear on their faces. 

~~~End Flashback~~~ 

to be continued........ 

Author's Notes: Any comments are welcome. If you have suggestions let me know at universe_empress@yahoo.com ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Last Request, Chapter 2

Last Request  
Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A ding of the elevator on the seventeenth hospital floor had all the anxious people of the Kou family and friends looking at the door. When it opened all of them saw the saddened face of the person this tragedy would effect the most, Skylar Kou. Serena and Seiya's only child.  
In the elevator with her were Mina Kou and her daughter, Melanie. Her husband Yaten walked towards the elevator as the three came out and hugged his wife and daughter. Amy and Raye went to Skylar and hugged her. She was red eyed from crying and looked like she hadn't slept in a week. The complete opposite of the outgoing girl they all knew.  
Amy looked at Skylar as they pulled out of the hug and saw Sky look at her with Serena's crystal clear blue eyes.  
"Where is my mother?" Skylar asked with an withdrawn and saddened voice.  
"In a room down the hall, she just fell asleep." Amy said.  
"I want to see her."  
Raye looked at Mina, who bit her lip at Skylar's emotionless voice. Lita stepped in and nodded to the doctor, who stood just outside the group of people.  
"Right this way, Miss Kou."  
Skylar followed the doctor, Lita's hand on her shoulder. As the adults watched Skylar walk down the hall, they looked at Mina.  
"God, I knew she would take this hard but Mina…" Raye said and her husband, Chad put his arm around her.  
"I know, I know. When I told her it seemed like I had just ripped her heart out, I felt like a murderer. She barely talked since I told her." Mina said looking at the retreating figure of her niece.  
"Mom, Sky isn't going to just get over this right now. She is going to need time." Melanie said, her pale green eyes looking up at her mother.  
"I know, sweetheart."  
"That's what we are all going to need." Taiki said as he saw Amy, watching down the hall.  
"Has anyone got a hold of him yet?" Mina asked, moving to sit on one of the small plastic chairs.  
"I called. He said he'll be here by tomorrow morning." Amy said, without looking away.  
"Tomorrow?" Mina said, "She could be dead by tomorrow."  
"Mina!" Yaten said.  
"I don't know why she needs him now anyway, he left." Mina said coldly.  
"That's in the past. She needs him here now and he's coming." Amy told her, turning around and looking at Mina.  
"Okay, ladies. Why don't we just calm down? Mina, I'm going to take Mel home. I suggest you all just calm down. This isn't going to help Serena or Skylar."  
Melanie looked down the hall, to where her best friend and cousin was in the room where her mother was dying. She knew she would be miserable if anything happened to her own mom and dad and couldn't imagine what it was like for Skylar. She needed her.  
"Dad, if it's alright I'd like to stay. Sky is going to need me."  
Yaten and Mina looked at their child, Yaten nodded. Amy saw the doctor heading back towards them.  
"If you all are going to be staying, there is a room further down the hall with couches and chairs for you to wait on." He announced.  
"How is she?" Amy asked.  
"She is talking to her daughter at the moment. I think you ladies should go in there."  
Raye nodded and kissed her husband on the cheek, following an already retreating Amy and Mina. The men and Melanie followed the doctor into the sitting room to wait.  
  
As the three women entered the room, they saw Lita standing next to the bed and Skylar on the left side of the bed holding her mom's hand. The three of them made a circle around the bed to look at Serena.  
"I am so glad you brought her back, Mina." Serena's voice said weakened by her condition.  
"Hey, no problem. She's a great kid, Rena."  
"Got that from her dad." Serena said, touching Skylar's chin.  
"Mom…."  
"Honey, I know. I know."  
Skylar laid her head on the bed, tears running down her face.  
"Sky, look why don't you come with me, okay? Mel is going to stay here tonight so why don't we go get something to eat, alright?"  
Serena nodded at Mina's suggestion to take Sky with her. She hated that her daughter had to see her like this, all bruised and broken, like some porcelain doll that had been dropped. Skylar kissed her mother's cheek and reluctantly followed Mina out the door.  
With her daughter gone, Serena looked at the remaining three.  
"Have you gotten a hold of Darien?"  
"He'll be here in the morning, Serena." Amy said.  
"Good. I want you to promise to bring him to me as soon as he gets here, alright?"  
"Sure."  
"You know, I never thought I'd die like this…"  
"Serena, you aren't going to die…" Raye said.  
"Yes, I am. Even stubborn people like you have to admit when the game is up. I had a full life, I have no regrets."  
"Except maybe for not eating that last ice cream in the frig." Raye said, smiling at her friend.  
Serena smiled, as did the other two. They all knew each other so well. They were family and deeper than that. It would be the toughest thing they would ever have to do to have one of them leave. It had always been the five of them against the world.   
"Alright ladies, let's let her get some sleep." A nurse said, coming in the room.  
"Goodnight, Serena."  
"Goodnight."  
With one last look the three of them left.  
  
Skylar Kou looked at her Aunt Mina and cousin Melanie. They were talking like nothing was going on, like the fact that Serena Tsukino Kou wasn't in another room slowly dying. That this was just another day. So sick of it, Sky stood up and left the hospital kitchen without a word. She just wanted to be alone. She folded her arms over her chest and walked down the white painted hallways with cheap colorful paintings hanging on them. She didn't know where she was going she just knew that she wanted out. Out of this hospital, out of her life, out of this nightmare.   
When Mina had told her that the accident had happened she had been at camp, the summer camp that was tradition for Mel, herself, and Amanda since they were five. They went to the same camp, a conservation forest camp. This year they became camp counselors and were having a great time. It was in Washington where Mina did her summer jobs for a trendy fashion designer during the busy season. She had been taking care of her group, five eight year olds with a talent of finding anything with four or more legs and locking them in the cabin with the girls. They had been on a nature walk when DeeDee, the youngest of the girls had fallen on a big rock and cut her knees. She had to take DeeDee to the camp's nurse when she saw Mina with Melanie. Amanda had left camp the day before to start her computer school the following Monday.   
"Hey, Aunt Mina," she had said coming into the main room of the camp office, "You aren't due to pick us up for another three hours."  
When she looked into her Aunt's pale blue eyes filled with tears, she knew something was wrong. Melanie was silently crying.  
"Oh, god, Sky, I am so sorry," Mina said, looking at Skylar, "I am afraid there was an accident with the plane your parents were on."  
At that moment, she wanted to believe that they were fine, a couple bruises but would laugh it off years from now. Her parents were nothing if not survivors. By her aunt's emotional expressions that they weren't all right and her life was not as simple as it once was.   
"Yaten called and he needs us to go home now."  
Sky nodded. Melanie hugged her.   
When they got on the plane (ironically, when it had just caused such tragedy in their lives) and left for Tokyo. When Mina had finally gotten the courage to tell her that her dad was dead and her mom was dying, she had cried. Sobbed so hard that they gave her medication to sleep to keep herself from getting sick.   
Skylar took a look around the hospital, noticing she had somehow made it to the common room where everyone was. Her Aunt Amy with her short bluish hair sitting next to her husband, Taiki. Her mom's close friends and family to them all was Raye and Chad Yuuichirou then Lita and Ken Montgomery. Raye and Lita's family lived in New York and were visiting for a week. All six of them were asleep. She didn't see her Uncle Yaten anywhere, but suspected he was talking to doctors.   
As she came in the room, the chair nearest to the door had been empty. She sat down. She glanced down at herself noticing for the first time that she hadn't changed out of her counselor uniform. Still in tan shorts, a green buttoned up short-sleeved shirt with the camp logo of a bear in a tree on it. Her long golden hair was in the loose French braid from this morning. How simple this morning was to turn into this. She closed her eyes and willed it all away.  
  
  
The ding of the elevator made Skylar wake up with a start. She had fallen asleep in the armchair. Remembering everything she stood up and headed to her mom's room. As she went by the group of adults, she barely took note of the newest member to the group. She walked into the room, noticing her mom was awake and smiled at her.  
"Morning, sunshine." Serena said, her voice still weak.  
"Hi, mom."  
Serena took note of her daughter's appearance. The slept in uniform and heavy bags under her eyes.  
"You didn't go home? Why?"  
"And leave you to the mercy of hospital food?" Skylar said jokingly.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Shouldn't that be my line?"  
"Skylar."  
"I guess. I don't know," Skylar looked away blinking back the tears, "How am I supposed to feel? You're dying. I wish I could tell you I'm fine, that I'll be alright don't worry but I can't. I don't want you to die. I didn't want Dad to die. Why? Why are you? It's not fair." Skylar was crying fully now, she brushed away her tears and the anger at the world Serena knew she was feeling was in her eyes.  
"Listen to me, Skylar. I love you, I will always love you. That will never change just because I'm not here. Being mad at the world or mad at me for dying isn't going to change that. I want you to be strong. I know you don't understand any of this, why it happened and neither do I but understand that this happening was for a reason. Nothing can change it."  
"Mom, I love you too." Skylar said.  
As Skylar hugged her mom as best she could, Serena saw over her shoulders the man she had been looking for.  
"Darien." Serena said as her daughter moved away.  
"Hello, Serena."   
Skylar turned to see the man her mother was talking to. He stood in the doorway, in a gray business suit with an over coat hanging over his left arm. He had short blue-black hair and cobalt blue eyes. Skylar had never seen him before.  
"Mom, who?"  
"Skylar, let me introduce you to Darien Shields. Darien, meet your daughter, Skylar."  
As Serena said this, the two people she loved most in the world looked at her in complete shock.  
"My dad?"  
  
  
To be continued….  
  
  



	3. Last Request, Chapter 3

Last Request  
Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sunlight shown from in between the curtains of the white walled room. The beam of light hit its target on the cot bed on the face of a small blond woman who was awake and silently watching the ceiling as she thought over the past day's events.  
No one could have been prepared for the amount of emotion that happened after her announcement. She wished it had gone smoother but as it was she had no choice. Her life was almost at an end and the truth had to be cleared out. She knew he had a right to know, not just because he was the father but deep inside she knew it would be the best thing for them both. Darien had never really had any family, not since he was little and then the car crash had taken his own parents from him. Now her daughter was going to be all alone with neither of the parents she had grown up with around anymore. They had each other and that was all that mattered.  
She went over what had happened after she had said those words. The words that would change everything not just for them but also for everything and everyone around them.  
~~Flashback~~  
"My dad?"  
"What do you mean, Serena?" Darien Shields told the woman sitting in the bed.  
"Darien is your father, Skylar. You were born seven months after your father, rather Seiya and I got married."  
"Seven months? Then you and him were together before?" Skylar's voice was changing as her emotions and her mind were trying to make sense of this.  
"Yes, Darien had come into my life for a short while before I married Seiya."  
"So you were just a stop on his plans?"  
"Young lady, do not take that tone with your mother." Darien told the teenager.  
"Don't tell me what to do! You are not my father because my father is dead. So just leave me alone!"  
Skylar ran out of the room and passed the adults that watched her retreating back. Amy and Yaten looked at each other and headed immediately for Serena's room expecting something to have happened. Amy stopped in mid-step when she recognized the back of Darien's head.  
"When did he get here?" Amy thought and only when her husband answered did she realize she had said it aloud.  
"About a little while ago from the looks of it."  
Serena heard Amy and Taiki's voices and wiped at the tears in her eyes.  
"Amy, will you please go see about Skylar?"  
"Sure, Serena."  
Taiki watched Darien lean over and kiss Serena on the cheek before leaving the room. Taiki stood straight and looked at the tailored suit that Darien was wearing. He hadn't changed in seventeen years except for the few gray hairs at his temples.  
"Hello, Darien."  
"Taiki."  
Darien passed by like he really didn't see him and Taiki wondered what had happened. Darien went down the hall to the nurses' station passing Raye and Mina. Both looked at him in surprise, noticing he didn't even acknowledge them.  
"Ohmigod, she told him." An astonished Mina said.  
"Obviously, have you ever seen Darien look like his world has ended before?" Raye sarcastically replied.  
"Told him what?" Taiki asked coming within range of their conversation.  
Mina looked to Raye with pale blue eyes worried.  
"You'll find out soon enough, Taiki." Was all the answer that Raye gave before heading with Mina to Serena's room.  
~~End Flashback~~  
Skylar was on the roof of the hospital watching the people below. She wiped at the tears that fell down her cheeks and straightened up when she heard the roof door close.  
"Skylar, you really shouldn't stand so close to the edge."  
"Why not I see no reason why."  
Amy frowned at the teen's emotionless voice and came closer to stop on the right side of the teen.  
"You know." Amy stated.  
"Why am I not surprised that you know? So it was just kept from me I take it?"  
"No, only the five of us knew. Along with Seiya."  
"Dad knew?"  
"Yes, he knew. He loved you both anyways, he always loved Serena but knew that even though she loved him back it was not the same love she had for Darien."  
"So why is it until now I have never heard of him?"  
"Because that was the way it was. When Darien left the final time Serena wanted to put it all behind her, she loved Seiya and wanted to have a normal life. Not traveling all the time and barely seeing Darien, as she would have if she had stayed with him. You were just a surprising joy to her. She loved you on sight on not just because you were Darien's but because you resembled everything she had ever wanted in her life."  
"But she didn't even tell him, how was that fair? Or to me?"  
"Sky, your mother didn't want to upset you or him that way. Darien's life was too complicated for a baby to live in and it would hurt Seiya too much to do that to him. In all ways but one he was your father. You needed stable people in your life and he didn't make the cut."  
"She still could have at least told him."  
"She wanted to, believe me. It just never got to the point where she could."  
"Until now."  
"So please understand, Sky. She did what she felt she had to do."  
Amy smiled at Sky and the teen followed Amy back down to the hospital room.  
Darien was sitting with Yaten and Taiki. Yaten had arrived with Amanda, who ran to her friend followed by Melanie, who had entered the room with her mother and Raye.  
"Oh, Sky." Amanda said hugging her.  
"Thanks, Am. You, too, Mel. I don't know what I'd do without you two around."  
"How's mom?"  
All three of the guys looked at each other.  
"She is getting worse, honey. The doctor said he doubted she would last the night." Taiki said as calmly as possible.  
Sky swallowed her tears and nodded.  
"I'm going to go see her." Sky told them and looked at Darien, "I am sorry about those things earlier."  
"Don't worry about it too much, kiddo. It was a shock for the both of us."  
Sky smiled weakly and went down the hall. She entered the room to see her mother look over at her.  
"I am so sorry about this all, Sky."  
"Don't, Mom. I understand now, really."  
"I just didn't know how to do everything and I…"  
"You did the best you could."  
"How did you get so smart all of a sudden?"  
"Practice."  
For a long while they talked, only to feel the need for each other as time was closing in on them. Sky didn't have the heart to leave at anytime, afraid that if she did her mom would be gone forever. As it turned to night, Darien came in and saw the teen sleeping in the chair next to the bed. He picked her up and set her out on the extra cot in the room, making sure that when she woke she would see Serena. He brushed a blond strand of hair from her face.  
"You did great on her, Serena."  
"She takes after you. Stubborn to a fault."  
"Me?"  
Serena smiled and watched him take the place that Skylar had just been moved from.  
"I did want to tell you."  
"I know. All that I can say is that I am glad you did. I don't want to dwell on it."  
"I just wanted to tell you that I planned to tell you, it just never seemed the right time."  
"I understand. I am not always the easiest person to talk to and I agree that my life would have been very complicated to be involved in her life as well."  
"And so now I am giving you that."  
"What are you talking about, Serena?"  
"I want you to have full custody of Skylar when I die."  
"Serena…"  
"I have thought this through. She needs you now, more than she needs anyone. Even the people she grew up with. You are the link she needs to keep going. She is so much like you in so many ways, Darien. I know she will make you so very proud of her." Serena's voice was softening with every word.  
"I will always be proud of her, as I am of you."  
Serena nodded, her thoughts drifting.  
"Now get some rest."   
Darien kissed her lips softly and rested back in the chair.  
  
Everyone couldn't think of going home. Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita stayed in the extra hospital room right next door in cots, while the husbands and kids were in the waiting room.   
Skylar woke up after dawn and automatically moved over to her mom. Her mom was so pale and still, that Sky knew she was gone. With tears flooding her eyes and running down to land on her shirt, she put her face in her arms on the bed and sobbed. Darien woke up to his daughter's crying and saw Serena. He spoke quietly as he leaned over to kiss her forehead, "I love you, Serena."  
He slowly made his way around the bed to where Skylar was crying, her whole body racked with sobs of grief over her beloved parent. He took her in his arms and she cried on his shoulder.  
"She will always be with you, Skylar," he looked down at her, "always."  
The next hours were one of tears. The men took care of the women and girls crying, and finally the decision to leave the hospital. Darien went with Amy to her house, where Skylar and he would stay for the night.  
Knowing that there would be some hard decisions to come, Darien stayed up most the night thinking. He had made all the plans with Amy for everything at Serena's burial. He wanted to believe that everything would work out.  
  
At the day of the funeral, so many people showed up, that they stood for the lack of chairs. Skylar was dressed in all black, as was everyone else except for one tiny thing. She had one a pink crystal bunny pin. Her mom's favorite. She held the tears back as long as she could, wanting to do all her crying at home. She saw the casket made of mahogany with what looked like to be a thousand white and pink roses on top. A tear fell down her cheek and she brushed it aside. It wouldn't do to cry. Her mother wouldn't want her to be so upset. Death was like life, Serena had always said, something that no one could change so grieve, remember the good and move on with your life. It was the advice that kept her from breaking down and throwing herself at the casket.  
As everything ended and the people moved down the line to give their regards, Skylar stood there. Soon only she and the close friends remained.  
Amy and Raye looked towards Skylar, who stood watching the casket. Darien turned his head to his daughter's whereabouts and nodded to the women. They moved everyone to the cars to leave him with her.  
"It's weird, you know? All those people knew my mother but all of them act like it was just another person who died." Skylar said as she watched the casket, now in the ground.  
"Most people do not know how to show grief, it's not an emotion people like to recognize."  
"That's what Mom said."  
Darien noticed that Skylar still had her rose, the one to put on the casket.  
"We can stay here as long as you like, Sky."  
"I know. I will go in a minute."  
"Your mom told me that she wants you to live with me, I don't know why. I am always busy, I forget about the time, plus I live an ocean away. But if you want to live with me I will move here."  
"I thought your business was in New York."  
"It is, but it is also expanding and I think Tokyo would be a good place to expand to."  
"You would do all that?"  
"Yes. I want to get to know you, Sky. I want to have a chance to be a person in your life but only if you want to."  
Sky looked up into the eyes of the man who was her mother's true love and the man who was her real father.  
"I want that."  
Skylar took his hand and with the other, placed the rose in the grave.  
"I know she would want us to get along."  
"I think so, too."  
And with that they headed to the cars. A beam of light shining down on them.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
